Jaden Taylor
Jaden Taylor is an inventor, student, and a costumed vigilante operating in Trident City, New Jersey known as the Vigilante. After the murder of his parents at the hands of, Jaden ultimately became the fearsome vigilante to stop anyone from suffering like him and to put an end to organized crime, beginning his crime fighting career. Over those years. Biography Early Life Jaden "Jai" Taylor was born in December 10, 2023 in Trident City, New Jersey, to Michael Taylor, a millionaire biochemist and engineer, and Courtney Taylor and had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. Personality Physical Appearance Clothing Abilities Abilities= *'Enhanced Condition:' Jaden, as a tremendously skilled vigilante, is in beyond peak physical condition and from frequent intense workouts and his numerous vigilante escapades in the city and the training he did before becoming The Vigilante have heightened his abilities beyond the levels of peak human potential, and pushed him to the early levels of superhuman condition, Jaden's extremely muscular and athletic physique makes Batman immensely physically powerful by normal human standards, with his physical attributes far surpassing even those of other exceptionally fit humans. ** Enhanced Strength: Jaden has and can, by properly using physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and undergoing frequent extremely intense strength-and-endurance-based exercises, easily generate low-level superhuman strength. Bruce undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of human potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workout regimes exercises, which combined with his vigilante escapades have granted him his above peak human conditioning (and also maintain this physical condition). Hence, he is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling human opponents like rag dolls over his head to more than 25 feet across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, sending a thug flying with a single kick, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, easily breaking their limbs with a single twist, punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floor and their head through the floorboards, and effortlessly smashing right through plastered wooden walls and floors. His nigh-superhuman strength also extends to his legs, easily allowing him to jump several feet into the air **'Enhanced Durability:' Jaden is also exceptionally durable by human standards (further enhanced by his bulletproof suit), due to his intense training,vastly increased Jaden's durability to enhanced levels. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility:' Jaden has demonstrated superb nimbleness and agility, he can much run faster than the finest Olympian athlete, being able to reach a destination in very short time by running, perching on a wall to avoid arriving police officers, quickly moving across ceilings and walls with almost ape-like acrobatics and gymnastics **'Enhanced Stamina:' Jaden is immensely endurant, superior in that regard to the finest Olympian athlete, able to exert himself at his peak capacity for hours without tiring or slowing down. Also Jaden can recover extremely fast from injuries and fatigue due to his training and will. **'Enhanced Metabolism:' Jaden's metabolism runs Two times faster (due to his diet and workouts) than an average human. *'Master Martial Artist:' Jaden is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant an infamously formidable master of a vast array of martial arts (including, but not limited to, Boxing, Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Savate, Krav Maga, Ninjutsu, Kung Fu, Judo, and Aikido,with 5 years of training he has battled and overpowered numerous criminals in Trident City. His fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum and leverage, as well as his knowledge of anatomical weaknesses and pressure-points and his enhanced strength, executing it all at very high speeds. *'Expert Marksman:' The Vigilante is a highly skilled marksman, utilizing his tools with a high degree of accuracy and precision and accuracy. *'Stealth:' The Vigilante is an immensely formidable master of stealth and infiltration, capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected, which is all the more remarkable and impressive, given his large muscular frame. Batman's stealth is so effective in fact, that some criminals would claim that you wouldn't even know he was there until it was already too late. The Vigilante's remarkable speed and almost ape-like agility allow him to move away from the sight of others and stalk enemies from either the shadows or higher vantage points. *'Intimidation:' The Vigilante commands an extremely intimidating presence, able to instill fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals, with some of them not even daring to shoot him after The Vigilante fiercely gazes them in the eye. *'Interrogation:' The Vigilante is infamously adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods, as well as torture as an effective means of punishment or information extraction. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Jaden, although he has no Deviant powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Jaden is extremely intelligent, to the point that he has successfully gone toe-to-toe with the extremely dangerous, inventive and completely unpredictable psychopath. Hence, Jaden's brilliant intellect is arguably his greatest and most formidable ability of all, as it extends itself to his nearly unparalleled tactical, deceptive, detective,and engineering,, which (coupled with his extensive training utilizing them all). **'Master Tactician:' The Vigilante,given his lack of superpowers, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses. **'Expert Detective:' The Vigilante is a highly skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and psychological assessments, as well as both inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber **'Expert Engineer': Jaden is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him and having personally built various sophisticated gadgets. *'Expert Driver:' the Vigilante is a highly skilled driver, able to successfully pursue his enemies through the streets of Trident City on his motorcycle. *'Bilingualism:' Jaden, apart from his native English, also speaks fluent Russian (albeit with a slight accent), as seen in his conversation with . |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' The Vigilante's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. The vigilante, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his highly durable fire- and bulletproof suits, tremendous combat skills, his self-achieved enhanced physical condition, highly sophisticated technological gadgets, and brilliant tactical intellect. *'Subtle Psychological Manipulation:' The Vigilante, despite his brilliant intellect, can ultimately still be outsmarted and manipulated himself |-| Equipment= *''' Base of Operations The Vigilante Base Jaden uses his dad's old lab to train and house his equipment and costume for his heroic persona. Relationships Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - friend *Bruce Wayne/Batman - mentor and vigilante partner Enemies *Joker - enemy and killer *Harley Quinn - enemy and assisted killer Trivia * References Category:Humans